


What Are We Asking Ourselves

by Aondeug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: It all started as joke, one of Angela's little tricks. But here you are serviced by your mom as Angela watches.





	

The question we ask is how you got here

A simple answer comes to you

Right away, straight away

Angela did it, Angela suggested it

Impish and cruel

But how could you turn her down

And here you are 

Your mother at your knees

 

And again the question we ask is how you got there

How is it that Angela sits off

To the side, imperious and mighty

While your mother is there

Head between your legs.

You can no longer say it was Angela,

Not just Angela

No one answer so quick, so true

 

The answer comes to you

Because you knew, you always knew.

The marriage was dead but there she was

That young Ziegler, enticing doctor

Visiting, leaving gifts

And one day you two talked long together

Her face on a screen

While your cheeks turned red

But you knew, you always did

You knew who she truly called

 

  
Your thigh is stroked and your back arches

And we again ask that question of how you got here

With the answer now being her

Your mother, the woman who jumped

So eager but denying

An attempt to catch what had been

Angela and your mother

That’s the answer

 

But still we ask again how you got here

With Angela grinning, giggling

Commenting, mocking

Eyeing you oh so knowingly

As though she sees right through you

And again the answer seems so uncertain

 

You ball your fist

Grasping wisps of that white hair

That is both hers and yours

Once so black, so dark

But no less beautiful now that is has turned

And again Angela giggles

Knowingly, oh so knowingly you feel

As dark childhood musings come back to you

Ones that make you gasp and groan

 

And we can at last answer that question

The one of how you got here

And the answer is Angela

And the answer is your mother

But the answer is also you

Always you

  
  



End file.
